


come on, babe, why don't we paint the town?

by Duck_Life



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drinking, Episode: s04e25 In Theory, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jazz - Freeform, Prompt: Soft, aka... jenna falls for her ex boyfriend's therapist, deanna steals data's girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Deanna and Jenna attend a concert in Ten-Forward.
Relationships: Deanna Troi/Jenna D'Sora
Kudos: 6





	come on, babe, why don't we paint the town?

The door to Deanna's quarters chimes. "Come in," she calls, glancing up from her PADD. When she sees who it is, her face lights up. "Jenna! Good to see you."

"Hi," Lieutenant D'Sora responds, sounding far less happy. The reason is obvious— she's holding Spot out at arm's length, and there are three scratches along her face and neck. "Do you have any idea how to tame this… this  _ menace _ ?"

Deanna frowns. "Data's making you catsit even though you broke up?"

"He's not making me do anything," Jenna clarified. "I offered. An offer I am  _ deeply _ regretting." She glares down at the orange furball. "I think she's mad at me for dumping her dad."

"Oh, of course she's not," Deanna promises, coming to scoop the cat out of Jenna's arms. "You're not angry at Jenna, are you, Spot?" she says, slipping into baby-voice as she nuzzles the cat's soft fur. "She's a very temperamental cat, is all," Deanna assures Jenna. "Will won't even go near her."

"Looks like I'm unpopular with humans  _ and  _ cats," Jenna sighs in defeat, slumping into an armchair. "And androids, for that matter." She and Data broke up a few weeks ago, and she’d had a rocky breakup with Jeff Arton a few weeks prior to that. Her love life has been pretty hit-or-miss for a long time. 

Talking to Deanna usually helps, whether it’s during aerobics sessions or when they’re grabbing lunch together. She always seems to give the best dating advice, even for a hopeless case like Jenna. 

"You just need to get back out there," Deanna says, still petting Spot, who's begun to purr. "You know what? Will and his jazz band have a concert tonight. Why don't you come? There'll be plenty of people all dressed up. Might be fun… dance a little, drink a little, flirt a little."

Jenna crosses her arms, considering. “Maybe you have a point,” she says. “There’s bound to be  _ someone _ on this ship I haven’t struck out with.”

“That’s the spirit,” Deanna beams, scratching Spot behind the ears. “I’ll see you at 1900 hours.” 

* * *

Jenna deliberates between the dresses in her closet, tossing several on the floor before ultimately deciding to just replicate something new. She wants something sophisticated but comfortable, something that might catch the eye of a potential paramour. Something that makes her look good and feel good about herself. 

She ends up deciding on a purple-and-black dress with an asymmetrical collar. The skirt swishes around her knees when she walks. And a small part of her mind finds herself hoping Deanna likes the look. 

* * *

When Jenna walks into Ten-Forward, Deanna is already there waiting for her. She’s sequestered a table near the stage, and she— of course— looks stunning in a shiny teal dress with sequins down the side. “Jenna!” she calls, waving her over. 

“Hi,” Jenna says when she reaches the table, sitting down beside the other woman. “You look… gorgeous.”

“I was just about to say the same,” Deanna says, a twinkle in her deep, dark eyes. “That’s new, isn’t it?”

“The dress? Yeah,” Jenna says, feeling suddenly flustered. “I just thought, you know, maybe a change might do me good.”

“It looks lovely,” Deanna assures her. “You stay here, I’ll go get us some drinks. You like chocolate, don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Be right back.” 

Deanna stands and crosses Ten-Forward, and Jenna can’t stop herself from watching her every move. Light bounces off her dark curls. Her movement is so graceful she’s practically dancing toward the bar. 

There are a few other people beginning to fill up the event space, crew members getting off shift and preparing for a good show, but right now Jenna’s eyes are only for Deanna. 

The counselor returns from the bar with a chocolate martini in each hand. “Here,” she says, sliding one to Jenna as she takes her seat. “I convinced Guinan to pick up some chocolate liqueur at the last starbase we stopped at.”

Jenna sips the drink, her eyes widening. “It’s delicious.” 

“I know,” Deanna replies, smiling at her over the rim of her glass. 

* * *

Pretty soon, the concert begins, with Riker offering Deanna and Jenna a cheeky grin before putting the trombone to his lips. The band starts up, opening with a swinging, fast-paced tune before sliding into something slower and softer. 

Between the dim lights, the smooth music and the sweetness of her martini, Jenna feels like there’s a ball of warmth in her chest that just keeps growing. She’s also suddenly hyper aware of how close to Deanna she’s sitting, how easy it would be to reach across the table and grasp her hand. 

There’s something there between them, something she hasn’t felt in a long time, maybe ever— electricity. (Ironic, considering her last boyfriend literally ran on electricity.) 

Jenna glugs the rest of her martini, cheeks warming as she tries to decide whether to keep shooting glances at Deanna or to pointedly look away. They’re friends— good friends. Until now, it never occurred to Jenna that she might want to be more. 

But, oh, the scent of Deanna’s perfume, the way she’s swaying slightly to the jazz music, nodding her head… she’s stunning. Jenna can’t stop herself from sneaking glances throughout the rest of the concert. 

* * *

When the band finishes, Riker steps down from the stage to greet Deanna and Jenna. “So— did you enjoy the show?” 

“It was wonderful, as always,” Deanna says. “Will, you know Jenna, right?” 

“Of course,” Riker says, nodding to her. “I hear you’re a musician yourself. A flutist.” 

“I thought it was flautist,” Deanna remarks. 

“Let’s just go with ‘flute-player,’” Jenna suggests. 

“She’s very good,” Deanna says, smiling proudly across the table. Riker glances between the two of them, smiling something of a knowing grin at Deanna. 

“Well,” he says, “I’ll see you two later. Wouldn’t want to be a third wheel.” He grins again, mirthful and almost impish, and then he walks away to chat with the O’Briens at the bar. 

Jenna turns to Deanna. “What did he mean by...?” 

Deanna’s blushing. “Well,” she says, “Will, he’s always been good at… at leaving me alone when I’m…”

“When you’re what?” Jenna says, moving her hand closer to Deanna’s without really realizing. She’s got something besides butterflies in her stomach, something like stardust. 

“When I’m having a drink with a beautiful woman,” Deanna says, her eyes sparkling. Jenna smiles. “Shall I get us another round of martinis?” 

“I’d like that,” Jenna says. 

Deanna collects their glasses and stands up, trailing one hand along Jenna’s shoulders as she walks away. 


End file.
